New Toy
by Sniperk
Summary: She was just sold as a slave. Or so she thought. And now she has to 'play' with her new master. - Not lemon. Just angst and drama. Narrator POV as usual, and no character name as usual too. R


Saki belongs to Kobayashi Ritz-sensei. **Bows Deeply**.

* * *

**New Toy**

by Sniperk

* * *

It was like yesterday never happened to her.

I'm still struggling with that felling deep down my throat, as if drowning.

But she don't even show any signs of it.

In fact, it's like she a completely different person.

Just who is this little girl?

Well, I know that she is in fact a little older than me, and yesterday I thought that she was going to eat me alive, but now...

It's like it never happened.

What the hell?!

Not even a slight change the way she smiles, no deviousness in her traits, no demonic aura in her presence, nothing.

It's like I'm in front of a kid.

This doesn't make any sense.

Actually, too little of my life make sense to me lately.

Three days ago, I taking a stroll around the pier, thinking about myself and about my new school, since I now was in high school, and right now I'm a maid-slave, sold by my magician father, bind in chains by the wrists, going to a completely different school, and it seems that one of my new responsibilities was being the babysitter of a brat.

But this 'brat'... What was the hell was that yesterday after all?

My new owner said that she was some sorta demon, but till then I thought this kinda thing only exist in fairy tales.

The moment I set foot in that room I was so completely overwhelmed with that feeling of drowning, as if I was being sucked into a giant drain, and the next moment it was like I was in the surface again, just to get dragged down again, repeating the cicle, and with no way of getting out.

It seemed like everything I did was something that she had already planned beforehand, like I was puppet and she was the one holding my strings.

Nothing seemed to faze her, even when I tried things completely different, when I tried to go against everything that I was, it was like she was the one making me do those things.

It was unbearable.

She smiled.

I could feel her.

I could actually feel her every move.

Like it was my own body that was moving around.

Walking from one end of the room to the other.

Scary. Too scary.

My body seemed frozen, and all I could feel was her.

My mind was going to break.

Then I saw her face.

The room only illuminated by the moonlight.

She smiled mischieviously at me.

Her eyes, her slate blue orbs glowed with madness in that moonlight.

Her body seemed like it had an demonic aura that exploded everything around.

Or felt like it exploded.

And it was full moon.

And it seemed even creepier that way.

I always loved the moon.

I even wore a sticker tattoo shaped after a moon in my cheek.

But now, every time I look at my face in the mirror the memories from yesterday come back to haunt me.

I think I'll need to stop using this, else I'll go crazy.

I'll ask my new blond owner if she can get something for me.

At least she seemed like a compassionate person... On second thought, it could be just that she knew what was going to happen in that room, and was pitying me.

Anyway, this little kid is the same as that demon from the night?

I can't be. Even her way of speech is different.

God, just what in the world have I wondered into.

As my thoughts are getting darker, I'm snapped back to reality with her sad smile in front of me.

She look at me with the same slate blue eyes that scared me so much last night, but no madness in them. Just sadness.

The sadness of a small child that just broke his long awaited Christmas present in less than a day of playing with it.

My eyes go wide as it downs on me.

She said last night, when I was at the door.

'It is really indestructible this time?', as I was just a thing and not a person.

I didn't quite get it at the moment. And the fear during the rest of the night didn't left me time to think.

Well, now I know.

I really am just her new broken toy, just like the others that are spread across that room.

* * *

A/N: Short one, and as we know, it didn't quite turned out like that over time, but the initial impression that she got in the day after was hinted to be like this in the anime so..,


End file.
